


The Perfect Exercise

by Sjukdom



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjukdom/pseuds/Sjukdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That sounds more like another exercise. I hope you've prepared yourself for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femalepenguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalepenguini/gifts).



Oswald moaned and bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes tight. He felt hot drops of sweat rolling down his face and neck and streaks of his wet hair sticking to his forehead. The cool air slid down his heated skin as tenderly as kisses of a lover that was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He was hyperventilating, swallowing and gasping for more air immediately. The body above him radiated even more scorching heat. Oswald’s ragged breaths mixed with Ed’s steady inhales and exhales. He was calm and sure. He was in control, holding Oswald’s knees firmly without any chance for him to kick his way out of Edward’s grip.

“I simply can’t”, said Oswald in hoarse voice. Helplessly he dug his nails in the soft fabric of the carpet. “I can’t do it. Let me go!”

“Just a couple more times”, said Ed soothingly and squeezed his left knee a little. “You wanted to do it yourself!”

“I don’t want to do it right now!” Oswald squirmed under him and groaned, when Ed didn’t even move. “Get off me!”

“Remember, you get a kiss each time you do it”, Ed lovingly reminded him. “So would you-”

“No! Hands off!” Oswald looked at him bottom-up, red in the face and obviously annoyed. Ed sighed and shifted himself, ready for another fight. They had them quite often now.

“You didn’t like it when you couldn’t button up your favorite vest and asked me to help you to exercise a bit”, said Edward carefully and smiled at Oswald, whose eyes shone with anger even brighter than his blushed cheeks. “And you, who always can find the way up from the deepest bottoms life throws you down to, are ready to give up so quickly?”

Oswald snorted and tried to push Ed away with his hands. To manage it he had to sit up a bit - exactly what Edward tried to persuade him to do. When Oswald understood it, he threw back immediately and, lying on the floor, crossed his arms. His usual defensive gesture looked quite amusing in his current position.

“Please, sit up a few more times”, said Edward pleadingly. “You get a kiss each time-”

“Okay!” Oswald nearly yelled and exhaled noisily through his nose. “But going up from the deepest of bottoms is way easier, you know?”

Ed nodded enthusiastically. Oswald squinted at him, looking for tiniest hints of amusement, rolled his eyes and with some effort sat up, groping his shoulders for support. The final jerk was too harsh and Oswald ended up banging his forehead into Ed’s glasses. Their clanking sounded tired. The collisions between them and various parts of Oswald’s face were becoming a part of everyday routine.

“That’s okay”, Edward wrinkled his nose to return his glasses back into their place and bent forward a bit to cover Oswald’s parted lips with his own. His mouth felt dry and hot to the touch of Ed’s tongue and Edward made a mental note to give him some water after the kiss. Oswald’s sweat smelt of his favorite cologne, bitter and flowery. He reached out, took Ed’s head in his hands and slid his tongue over his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth - the caress that always made Edward’s knees weak. Forgetting everything for a moment, he let go of Oswald’s knees and hugged him, drawing him closer and deepening the kiss.

Oswald used this moment to break the kiss and quickly back away, wriggling himself from under Ed’s body. Having his freedom back, Oswald looked at him triumphantly and blew a streak of his hair away from his eyes.

“I’ve said enough for now”, he told Edward, catching his breath. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. “But I get it that you just want more kissing. Do we have something to eat?”

“I haven’t cooked anything yet”, answered Ed, keeping voice neutral, though his lips betrayed him with a smile growing wider with each second. “But you know what you like to eat most of all, don’t you?”

Oswald looked at him with one eyebrow raised and then chuckled, his dissatisfied expression finally disappearing after Ed’s rather awkward attempt to sound tempting.

“That sounds more like another exercise”, Oswald closed the space between them, crawling on all fours. “I hope you've prepared yourself for it.”

***

Ed buried his face in the carpet, feeling the wetness Oswald’s sweaty body left on it with his face and lips. He gasped involuntarily, tasting those wet traces when Oswald slowly slid his tongue between his buttocks, first down then up again. He stopped when he touched Ed’s hole with the tip of his tongue and gently tried to stick it inside. When at first the tight ring of muscles clenched involuntarily, he circled his tongue around it for a while, tickling and licking the pink flesh, freshly moistened with his saliva.

Ed reached out for him blindly and Oswald took his large palm and rubbed it with his thumb. Edward felt his body relaxing and grabbed Oswald’s hand tighter, feeling his tongue finally penetrating him. He arched his back to let it go a bit deeper and let out a disappointed grunt when Oswald licked him the last time and drew back.

For a few seconds Ed was lying still, feeling the rough surface of the carpet tickling his hard cock. He raised his hips a bit higher and spread his legs wider as he felt the coolness of the lube on the delicate skin of his ass. Carefully Oswald pushed his middle finger inside him and caressed his way right to his prostate, making Ed twitch as the electrical feeling crept through his whole body.

“Come on”, muttered Edward, starting to thrust back slightly. “You wanted to exercise or not?”

Oswald snickered and took him by shoulders, placing the reddened head of his cock right next to the opened entrance to Ed’s body.

“Will I get a kiss for that?”

Edward had no time to compose an answer before Oswald thrust into him for the first time, spreading him wider and went on pushing himself, clutching his waist with both hands. And no words were needed after that, as their moans and wet sloppy sounds Oswald’s cock made each time he shoved it deeper into Ed’s body were more than enough.

They ended up sitting face to face, Oswald in Edward’s lap, their cocks pressed tightly to each other, their wet palms moving up and down them faster and faster, fingers of four hands entwined in a lustful grip. Oswald was the first to release himself and shortly after that Ed followed him, adding his own semen to the cocktail of sweat and Oswald's cum on his belly. Oswald put his head on Edward’s shoulder and nuzzled it.

“If this is too hard for you, then leave it”, whispered Edward in the delicate soft feathers of his hair on his temples. “I love you no matter what. We can dump this damn vest and tailor you a new one. I just thought you’d be happy to do it.”

Oswald sighed happily and returned his words of love with a breath in Ed’s ear. Then he straightened up and looked him in the face.

“Just do what you're told to do the next time. Now cook something real”, said Oswald, sounding smugly despite being out of breath. His muscles, still tense with orgasm finally started to relax. “Sandwiches?”

“You’ll need more exercises after them”, muttered Ed and smirked at him playfully. “Are you ready?”

“It depends on the kind of exercises”, answered Oswald casually and rolled aside to let Ed get up. While he was heading to the door, swaying a little, their cum rolling down his belly, the lube glistening on his inner thighs, Oswald got himself more comfortable, grabbing a pillow from the sofa nearby.

“With some spicy mustard!” shouted he after Ed and smiled when he laughed back.


End file.
